


Long Live The King

by Razor_to_the_rosary



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Elemental Magic, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fire Magic, Gay, Gay Sex, King - Freeform, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Pining, Rimming, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razor_to_the_rosary/pseuds/Razor_to_the_rosary
Summary: Decades ago, magic was banished, people were hunted and killed for having a gift. The king of the kingdom Nidora was responsible for the lives of hundreds of magic users, and then started conquering.With thousands of innocents blood on Donald Ways hands after taking over four other countries.Gerard Way, the crown prince of Nidora, does not agree with his father. And he has a dangerous secret.Frank Iero, once a Lords son from a country south of Nidora, now a servant in the Castle of his enemy.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 14





	Long Live The King

Across the continent, soldiers marched to towns and cities, they took those cities. They raped and stole and killed, and their master now controlls the four other countries. Their master, Donald Way King of Nidora, was an evil man, and encouraged the disgusting behaviour. Magic was outlawed across the continent when he took over, and the rebels were fighting to regain the right to magic as well as freedom. The last country to fall being Dirian, only surrendered 2 years before. 

Gerard Way is the son of the conqueror, but he does not agree with anything his father has done.  
Frank Iero is the son of a Lord from a country that was forced to kneel, now he is a lowly servant in the Castle of his enemy.


End file.
